


Busted

by WeirdAssomnio



Category: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - Fandom, Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAssomnio/pseuds/WeirdAssomnio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron... Nasir.... Some kissing... An office desk.... and.... Nasir's Dad????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this amazing show or its characters.
> 
> I honestly don't know how it happened ....... but I'm not at all sorry!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Take it off.”

It wasn’t a request. It was an order. Nasir had lusted after him all evening and when he was able to snatch Agron from the party, he quickly dragged him into Agron’s private study. Outside, the loud music drowned the guests’ chatters and laughs.

Nobody would miss them here.

Nasir’s voice was seductive and husky, dripping with lust. Agron couldn’t help shivering when Nasir pushed him on the chair behind his desk and hastily unbuckled his belt.

“Nasir,” Agron growled. “I don’t think this is a good idea. Your dad is at the party.”

“Screw him. Because of dad, I couldn’t see you for a week. Now, be quiet.” Nasir unzipped his pants and shoved down his boxer briefs. He palmed Agron’s cock and gave him a few lazy strokes.

Agron groaned hard, almost shouting when Nasir lowered his head and took Agron into his mouth. His heart wanted to jump out from his ribcage, and his balls tightened so hard, they were swelling against the teeth of the zipper. He couldn’t think straight. He might have forgotten his name too for a second. Like magic, he had wiped his mind to a blank slate, thinking of nothing but the pleasure Nasir was giving him. He clawed Nasir’s head; his silky black hair spilled between his fingers. “Your dad is going to kill me if he ever finds out… “

Nasir ignored him. Agron’s cock pulsed in his mouth, loving the attention. The crown nudged at the roof of his mouth as he made an intimate acquaintance. Agron’s hand tightened around Nasir’s scalp. So good, the eager part of him quivered in his slippery-hot cavern of a mouth. His heart hammered viciously, and all of a sudden, he wanted to come so bad. He shifted gingerly. One part of him wanted to tug Nasir’s head and order him to stop, and another wanted Nasir to blow him until he came.

“Nasir, please… “

Nasir released him. “Why didn’t you want to tell him about us?”

“Because I’m his business partner. I wasn’t supposed to mess around with his son.”

_“Agron?”_

“Fuck,” Nasir said, frozen.

“Shit.” He snapped straight when he heard someone call his name. Agron heard footsteps in front of his office. He had forgotten to close his door. Before he could do anything, someone came in.

“Doctor Addem?” Agron mumbled.

“Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Please don’t turn on the light.” If the lights were on, Nasir’s dad would see them both caught out. Agron fumbled with an excuse. “I… uhm, have a headache. I drank too much. I couldn’t stand the light.”

With his knee, Agron pushed Nasir under his desk, obscuring him from view. As long as Doctor Addem didn’t come too close, he was golden.

Nasir must have realized they had a visitor. Agron heard silent vibrations on his crotch. Nasir was suppressing his laughter on the thatch of his pubes. Agron’s cock swayed against his face, and his balls were still tightened with unspent lust. Agron groped for Nasir, tapping the side of his cheek to behave.

Doctor Addem abandoned his attempt to turn on the light. “I’m sorry. I just want to catch up before my plane takes off.”

Agron tried to force his breathing back to normal. Maybe, if he played this right, Doctor Addem might just think he looked flushed from alcohol. “Leaving so soon?”

“Ah, yes.” Doctor Addem sat on a chair. “Got an early flight.”

Agron straightened his back. He pushed Nasir further under the desk.

“How’s the Logan’s account so far?” Nasir’s Father asked

Agron twitched when Nasir shifted between his thighs. He silently prayed that the little man wasn’t thinking of doing what Agron thought he would do. He wanted to zip his pants up, but that would be impossible without giving away his current state.

“Doing very well, sir. I’m getting ready to audit them this week.”

His breath stalled in his throat. Nasir shoved his thighs apart and positioned himself in a way that Agron couldn’t do a thing about it without drawing the Doctor’s attention.

His fear became a reality when Nasir slowly pulled his cock and licked its head. God. He bit down his jaw, preventing himself from groaning aloud. His soft tongue made him want to jump. The caress made him burn from the inside out, every nerve tip in his system screaming with pleasure. Nasir licked Agron’s cock as if he were a cat savouring cream. So tender, so loving. He nipped at the veined shaft, bestowing it with hundreds of butterfly kisses. Nasir’s tongue swirled on the ridge of Agron’s cock-head, tracing the shapely crown. Fuck, it felt so good. He leaked again. Nasir noticed and swept it clean with his tongue.

Agron couldn’t breathe when Nasir squeezed his balls and licked them as if they were coated with honey. His cock stood proud in salute, hungry, and carnivorous of what was to come. He could feel Nasir’s silent chuckles again. One of his hands clasped Agron’s shaft and gave a firm, steady shake while his hot, loving mouth gently laved his cockhead.

Agron sucked in another hard breath.

“Are you okay, son?”

Agron mumbled. He cleared his throat. “It’s just the headache. Had too much bourbon when I really shouldn’t ”

“Ah, you really shouldn’t deprive yourself from a simple pleasure.”

Unconsciously, Agron made strange noises in his throat. Nasir tried to take his whole length into his mouth. He gagged a little. Agron quickly covered Nasir’s groan with coughs. He slipped a hand down and cuffed Nasir’s ear. Somehow, he just knew his little man grinned. Nasir grabbed his hand and sucked a finger. Holy fucking God, he’s so damn wicked.

Doctor Addem hadn’t noticed his odd streak, or the fact he was sweating his balls off. The doctor continued with his drawls about the business arrangement with Logan Medical, while underneath the desk, Nasir gave his cock thorough attention.

Nasir squeezed him with both palms, laving from the scrotum upward. His tongue swirled up to the crown, teasing the leaky opening, trying to tongue-fuck him there. Nasir pecked Agron’s cock-head with his soft lips, fluttery and shy as a first kiss. Agron panted, feeling as if brimstone was incinerating him alive. Nasir gently swooped down half of Agron’s length until it touched the back of his throat.

The suckling followed. A deep, passionate, slow suck of worship as if Agron was his idol, the giver of his life and the one he couldn’t live without. Agron swallowed an enormous gulp of air. The pleasure was a beautiful agony, slowly driving him out of his mind. A flicker of fear flashed into him: I’m going to come. He prayed silently to hold himself sane until the Doctor had finished talking and was out of his office. But he wouldn’t make it. Nasir was loving him too much and Agron found his climax hanging at the precipice of the cliff.

Oh God, please no.

Agron clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palm until he felt pain. He needed a distraction. Think, think. Multiplication table. Complicated math problem. His company’s cash flow figures. That guy in accounting he wanted to fire.

But he couldn’t concentrate. Nasir had successfully swallowed his shaft to the base. His hot mouth and silky throat enveloped Agron’s cock savagely, greedily, demanding his due. All his nerves screamed in incandescent ferocity from Nasir’s sweet torment, begging him to end, to let go, surrendering to the temptation of original sin. But he couldn’t. Not right now. Not in front of the Doctor. Oh God, a little more and I’m toast… Agron groaned again and obscured it with a violent cough.

Luckily, the Doctor wrapped up his drawls. “You should take something for your cough.”

“I will later.” His voice was shaky. “I… feel a bit dizzy.”

Doctor Addem took the hint. “Well in that case, I don’t want to bother you any longer.”

The Doctor rose from his chair. Agron shook his hand without rising from his seat. It was bad manners, but Addem knew he was unwell.

“I’ll see you soon, Agron.”

“Yes absolutely, sir.”

“Good bye.”

Agron was glad he had a talent with poker faces. His cock rebelled to the point where he was losing control. His balls were drawn tight, ready to explode. He groaned silently, hissing between his teeth. I’m going to come. Oh God, I’m going to come.

The Doctor was in the hallway when he couldn’t bear the torture any longer. He exploded violently. Agron didn’t make much noise, only an obscured, mournful groan.

He spurted hard and long, spasm after spasm of hot cum. He clawed the table until his nails made a screeching sound. His vision blurred for a second. His ears rang. His mind blanked.

Agron collapsed when the last shudder of ecstasy was gone. God, that was the blowjob of the century. Nasir still played with his limp cock after he was spent. He flinched, sensitive to touch after the climax. He groped blindly for Nasir, found his face, and ordered him to stop. “Nasir.”

* * *Silence* * *

“Come on out.” Agron wheeled his chair back, giving him a chance to crawl out.

His face flushed when Agron saw him in the light. “That was close.”

Nasir pursed his lips. “It’s your fault. If you would just tell him about us, we wouldn’t need sneaking out like this.”

“I agree,” said a voice by the door.

Nasir whipped his head sideway and paled. “Oh shit.”

Doctor Addem crossed his arms and leaned against the door. His face was stern.

“You can explain all of this on the weekend. Saturday. Dinner at my house. Let’s say seven?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Agron stammered. “Sounds good.”

“Yes, dad.” Nasir looked chastised. Dr. Addem left. Nasir turned around and laughed, “We’re so busted.”

Agron couldn’t find anything to say, he wrapped his arms around Nasir and hugged him tight. “Let’s hope I still can keep my neck in place by the weekend.”

“Don’t worry. Dad likes you.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Nasir gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. “I love you Agron.”

“I Love you too Nasir.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
